Come For Me
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: "I only wanted to have you hold me till the end, because you mean so much more to me that what you think" Songfic, far away by Nickelback


**I wanted to do a songfic about Gaara and Hinata.**

**The song is Far Away by Nickelback (That's such a good song!)**

**Enjoy**

"Why? Why did you leave me?" the Hyuga princess looked down sadly at the ground her heart had been crushed ever since the day he left. The dark cold night burned her pale sensitive skin with the chills of the wind. She stared at her hand that had once been held in his, so many memories "Gaara-kun I need you" her lavender eyes were red from the tears she had shed. She wanted to be in his arms where he could protect her, from the hatred that the village and her family gave her. He had been gone for ages it had seemed, how she missed him, as much as she begged him to stay he had to leave.

_This time, this place_

_Misused mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

She could remember their final farewell, how it had been so hard to endure it was their last moment to be together, where no one could tell them if it was right or wrong. The rain pored over the village gates to where Gaara was leaving to head back to Suna "Hinata-san, I really don't want to leave you but I must". "Gaara-kun, please... please don't leave me I can't live without you" tears came down her cheeks her eyes filled with sadness. The pain that filled his heart was too much, it would spilt if it went on any longer. The Shukaku howled in fury that he was giving up their mate. "Keep me in your thoughts" he said his voice in sadness as he hugged her, Hinata hugged him back, savoring every moment this would probably be their last chance. He kissed her, for the last time; so soft and sweet. "I'll never forget you" he whispered "Come back to me, my love" she said "Goodbye" he released her before running into the distance the rain fell down even harder Hinata stood there tears running down her cheeks, "Goodbye" she said silently.

_Just one chance,_

_Just one breath,_

_Just in case there's_

_Just one left_

Pain, sadness that was all that lived in her now, once there was happiness, happiness that he gave her. But now that Gaara was gone, she felt nothing in her heart. She had once loved another it wasn't real though but it had been slightly disappointing only to see that he loved someone else, but Gaara, he had opened her heart and let her know what love was in a different light. It was real, in return she taught him how to love. For the longest time he lived in the darkness that his heart gave for, he wanted to known as person that was willing to protect and with Hianta's gentle nature he was able to learn to live a better life, to understand the world around him. He was gone and he never knew the truth about how she felt.

_Cause you know_

_You know,_

_You know_

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you been far away for far too long_

So many times the young Hyuga had imagined what their lives would like if they stayed together, it was hopeless she knew it. It was a hopeless dream that was burnt from the moment he left, how she wished that he would come back and stay with her.

_I keep dreaming _

_You'll be with me and _

_you'll never go_

In a way she needed him to live, it has hard to breath; she felt as though she was gasping for air that only Gaara could provide. She wanted to see his face, the last time she saw it was years ago. His smile kept her going, it was always warm so kind, so bright. What she wouldn't give to see him smile.

_Stop breathing _

_If I don't see you_

_Anymore_

"Gaara-kun would y-you like to d-d-d-dance?" "I wouldn't mind" they would dance together for hours sometimes, just enjoying each other's company, it seemed so distant now little moments where they could be alone, carefree Hinata knees hit the floor hard, they would be bruised later, but she didn't care it didn't matter she felt no pain.

_On my knees_

_I'll ask last_

_chance for one_

_last dance_

Gaara gave her strength, courage. She used to flee in the sight of danger, but with is guiding words she learned to stand and face it, making her stronger to the world and to herself. She would always put herself down for being weak, pitiful; he taught her how to be brave, to think of herself in a better way. She remembered his hands would always guide her, they were strong and firm, but gentle and caring at the same time. She just wanted to grasp them, have them lead her to a future.

_Cause with you_

_I'd withstand all_

_of it to hold your _

_hand_

She would do anything for him, even it meant her own life. She would go to the end if it meant keeping them together; nothing would stop her from making their happiness a reality.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give everything_

_But I won't give up_

"Gaara-kun if only you knew, how much you mean to me" she said to herself as she stared at the floor, what Hinata wanted was to have him close to her so she could tell him all the things that her heart was dying to speak. But it would never happen he wasn't here. It seemed as though her faith was gone, drained from her body, washed away into a another world.

_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you,_

_And I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long _

Hinata's dream was to have him come back to her, she wanted him to understand that she would die for him. She wished that he never had left in the first place that he was still here with her, calming her whispering words of comfort to her.

_I keep dreaming _

_You'll be with me and_

_you'll never go_

_stop breathing_

_if I don't see you anymore_

He was distant from her, it was a long way from where Hinata was, It had been years since she had seen his face, she wanted to be held, kissed, wanted by him and only him! Nobody would give that to her the way Gaara did. Her face looked up from the floor the rain stained window in her mind they where her tears that she had cried all those years he was gone.

_So far away, so far away_

_So far away for_

_Far too long_

A sad sigh escaped her mouth, what was the point of living if Gaara wasn't here with her, she should properly kill herself right now; nobody would care, she was not respected among her own clan they favored her sister more anyway. But something kept her every time.

_But you know,_

_you know_

_you know_

Gaara was the reason she never killed herself, he cared for her in many ways. He never thought for once that she was not worthy, cause she was of many things. But he left her, it wasn't something he wanted to do he had to, it was an order, if ignored could mean trouble and that was the last thing she wanted for him. But still she wished that he hadn't left her, she was just so lonely and miserable without him.

_That I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

It looked as though all hope had been lost for Hinata as she walked through the cold, hard rain to the village gates. The young girl stood there as if waiting for him to come back but she knew that it was pointless; he wasn't coming he hadn't come for all the years he was gone so why should he come back now? There was a faint figure in the distance that seemed to be running for her, her drained eyes looked up who was that? He looked so familiar like she had seen him before, in her past. As he got closer he touched her face, Could it be? Her eyes widened as a gasp left her face it was! "G-G-Gaara-k-k-kun!" he smiled "Yes, it's me".

_Cause I needed _

_I needed to hear_

_you say_

Hinata's heart was just on the verge of bursting. She never thought that after all this time he would still remember her. She ran into his warm protecting arms. Inhaling his scent, it was just overwhelming; tears of joy now came down her face, as his. "Gaara-kun, I waited so long for this moment now that you here, please don't leave me!"

his arms held her tighter, he wanted her, for the rest of his life, the pain had nearly tore him apart when he left her.

_That I love you_

_(That I love you)_

_And I loved you all along_

"Hinata, I'm so sorry that I put you though all that, I don't deserve your love. I wanted to be here with you for so long but I could never leave without getting into trouble, you mean everything to me, without you I'm nothing". Though her tears a smile came to her face, the first one in a long time her arms wrapped around his neck, she stared into those teal green eyes that where filled with tears. "I would never stop loving you Gaara you mean the world to me!"

_And I forgive you_

_(And I forgive you) _

_For being away for far too long_

They hugged each other tightly, at last Hinata could finally breath, her lover, her hero, her savior was back and he would never leave her again. Nothing would ever keep them apart it was meant to be.

_So keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me never let me go_

_Keep breathing Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me never let me go_

"Gaara-kun, please stay with me till the end of time, I want to live my life with you. Make me your lover, the mother of your children, make me you object, you passion, make me everything". He smiled hugging her tighter to him "You will be my everything, I will make you my wife, you'll be the mother of my children, my lover, everything you want to be". Finally the happiness that seemed like a dream became a reality they could finally be together, they didn't care that the rain poured down, it was though it was crying tears of joy for them. "I love you Gaara" Hinata spoke with a smile on her face. He smiled back "I love you more, and I promise I'll never leave you again" they kissed in the sweetest way possible holding each other knowing that this would never end.

_(Keep breathing)_

_Hold onto me_

_Never let me go_

**Awww cute isn't it. Gaahina is adorable. Bye:D**


End file.
